


50 Sentences: Jason/Tim

by anexorcist



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexorcist/pseuds/anexorcist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme set 'Epsilon' from <a href="http://1sentence.livejournal.com/">1sentence</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences: Jason/Tim

**Author's Note:**

> Contains various verses & AU's

**1\. Motion**

“I propose we spend your day off having sex on the couch then in the shower, back on the couch, maybe the floor, before we move to the bed. Possibly a meal or two somewhere in between.”

“I second, third, and fourth that motion.”

**2\. Cool**

_Wow_ , Tim thinks the first time he sees Jason shrug on his jacket, biceps flexing and hair ruffling in the wind, too sexy to be legal.

**3\. Young**

The first time they kiss Jason realizes Tim could outgrow him one day, so he takes a step back and another until he's leaping across to the next rooftop because if it gets broken again, his heart probably won't survive this one, not this time.

**4\. Last**

Jason's had a lot of kisses in his lifetime (Bruce, Dick, Talia, Kori, Roy, and a handful from before his life really began and then more from when his life began again), but he knows, he wants, his last kiss, his last breath, to belong to Tim.

**5\. Wrong**

They say it's because he's a bastard, because he doesn't care, because he's got someone on the side or that Tim  _is_  the one on the side; but they don't know the truth, that it's because he does care, he cares too much, that's why he leaves, because he doesn't want Tim to wake up one morning and realize he could have had so much better.

**6\. Gentle**

Jason's a smart guy, but he doesn't know the true meaning of the word until he's cradling Tim in his hands, trying to keep him awake, trying not to break him anymore than he already has.

**7\. One**

One day, Tim hopes, it won't hurt to love another person.

 **8\. Thousand**  (Arabian Nights!AU)

The last story Timothy weaves for the Second Heir is supposed to end with the vizier's daughter marrying the prince but he bids good night at the part where she is kidnapped by bandits; in the morning, when Jason asks him how the story continues, Timothy offers a smile that does not reach his eyes and says, “she dies.”

**9\. King**

They love their bed back at the apartment because it's theirs and they have to lie tangled together to fit properly but there's no denying that the bed they share back at Wayne Manor opens a whole new door of possibilities.

**10\. Learn**

Jason had only been teasing because he'd been so blown away ( _“Where'd you learn to kiss, baby bird?”_ ) but when Tim mumbles a name (or two or  _three_ ), Jason takes it upon himself to make Tim forget (with his tongue) and then reteaches the boy from the very first step (which he conveniently decides is Frenching. The second is blow jobs.)

**11\. Blur**

He keeps one picture under his pillow then in his wallet then under his armor and it's old and faded and the colors have bled into each other in some places but when Tim looks at it, it's a clear image in his mind, a red and gold and green smile against a splotch of Gotham night.

 **12\. Wait**  ([“You and I”](http://anexorcist.tumblr.com/post/14320594024/whispering-secrets-while-looking-at-a-watch-my)!AU)

Jason sleeps in the clock tower, cells regenerating and scars melting away, and all the while Tim grows older, waiting for him to wake up.

**13\. Change**

The pretty “girl” names her price, but Jason curses colorfully when he reaches into his pocket and finds only loose change.

**14\. Command**

“Tell me you don't want me to leave.”

“I don't want you to leave.”

“Tell me you want me to stay.”

“I want you to stay.”

“Tell me not to go.”

“I...if it's what you want, I won't...can't stop you.”

“Tell me to stay.”

“I'm sorry.”

**15\. Hold**

Tim finds it embarrassing at first, but after a while, he stops pulling his hand back when Jason reaches for it in public.

 **16\. Need**    
There's nothing Tim needs that will cure him because Jason isn't something he can be cured of.

**17\. Vision**

One day, Jason thinks, he'll show Tim what he looks like through Jason's eyes.

 **18\. Attention**  (from [captainnaustralia](http://captainnaustralia.tumblr.com/)'s [baby!verse](http://captainnaustralia.tumblr.com/tagged/baby%21verse), I hope you don't mind!!)

Tim's swallowed in WE paperwork when Peter suddenly holds his face in pudgy hands and plants a wet bubbly kiss on his cheek, and Peter definitely did  _not_  learn that from Tim because that's what  _Jason_  does when he thinks Tim isn't thinking about him.

**19\. Soul**

When Robin,  _Jason_ , dies, Tim hoards all of his pictures and holds them close because he heard once that every photo has a small piece of the person's soul in it.

**20\. Picture**

He wakes up first for once and his first instinct is to envelop the sleeping boy in his arms and never let go; his second instinct, however, is to pull out his phone and make this image permanent.

**21\. Fool**

“Who do you think you're fooling, Jason? I know you. Even when you didn't know me. I've known you for a long time.”

 **22\. Mad**  (Ghost!AU)

 _The one where Tim gets angry_  - Jason doesn't know what it is he says, just a simple joke from a classmate he thought worth repeating, but as soon as it leaves his lips, Tim's face contorts and he disappears and the whole room shakes and objects fly off the shelves and all across his room; it doesn't stop until Bruce and Alfred burst into the room, worried about all the noise.

 _The one where Jason gets angry_  - He asks about Tim and Bruce tells him, but when he's told they don't know what happened to him, they haven't found him yet, Jason screams and yells and hits ( _“But you're Batman, you're the world's greatest detective, and you can't even find one boy,” and he's somewhere out there, waiting, all alone._ )

 **23\. Child**  (Le Petit Prince!AU)

Talia abandons him in the desert (“ _training_ ,” she claims), and Jason wanders for days before meeting another soul; his name is Timothy and he moves with the grace of a bird and smiles with the eyes of a thousand laughing stars.

 **24\. Now**  ([“You and I”](http://anexorcist.tumblr.com/post/14320594024/whispering-secrets-while-looking-at-a-watch-my)!AU)

Jason wakes up alone but with dreams of a blue-eyed boy; when he looks at the inside of his wrist, there's a faded drawing of a watch.

**25\. Shadow**

Tim sees his shadow seconds before (and that's a sloppy move, though maybe Jason had intended it), but when Jason jumps him, wraps his big strong arms around Tim's shoulders, the laughter that bubbles from Tim's lips is genuine.

**26\. Goodbye**

Tim comes home one day and all of Jason's things are still there (the ashes from an old cigarette, and his jacket, Jay's jacket is still on the back of the couch smelling like smoke and gunpowder and  _Jason_ ), but somehow, he knows; Jason's gone, and there isn't even a note.

 **27\. Hide**  (Bones/Finder!AU)

Four to six times a month, Dick calls and Jason sits in Tim's apartment for hours, sometimes days, until his sixth sense gives him a hint to where the boy is, and every time Jason finds him (and he finds him every time), Tim smiles, unsurprised (“You found me.” “I'll always find you.” Always.)

**28\. Fortune**

Tim has unlimited access to his trust funds and if Jason asks, Bruce (and probably Talia too) will give him almost anything he wants, but the crowded apartment in Crime Alley with the sofa that folds out into their bed is their own secret treasure.

 **29\. Safe**  (Ghost!AU)

A chill goes through the room -  _Tim_  - and Jason struggles awake.

“You saved me.”

“I thought you were going to die.”

“Would've been like you.”

“No. I never want you to be like me.”

 **30\. Ghost**  (Ghost!AU)

Jason always thought Alfred was pulling his leg (“Be careful when you sing at night, Master Jason, you never know who might be listening,”) but then he forgets some of the lyrics one night and a voice in the corner of his room finishes the song for him.

**31\. Book**

Tim doesn't know how he did it, but one day Jason just shows up and presents to him a book, an exact copy of the only book his parents ever read to him before they died ( _“Happy birthday, baby.”_ )

**32\. Eye**

It's really corny ( _“I've got my eye on you”_  and a wink), but when Tim leaps off the edge of the building, he makes sure to give Jason a show.

**33\. Never**

Now that Jason knows what it does to Tim, he'll never, ever leave again, not until Death pries his cold fingers from Tim's soul, and even then, he's survived that once, he can do it a million times more, for Tim.

**34\. Sing**

Tim arches into Jason's touch and his voice fills the room with a litany of moans and sighs.

 **35\. Sudden**  (Princess Tutu!AU)

“What do you want,  _Pretender_ “ he growls and when Tim says, “I love you,” Jason whips around but there is only a ball of light, which he loses sight of, as it joins the rest of the stars above him.

**36\. Stop**

Tim's always been a quiet kid, but in bed, the nickname “baby bird” fits him in more ways than one; he's a talker (and a moaner and a screamer), but there's just one word Tim will never say. Just one.

**37\. Time**

Tim takes one last look at The Case ( _Cases_ , now) before turning-- and Jason's there, and he smiles because they finally have all the time in the world.

**38\. Wash**

_Sad version_  - If he'd known Jason would be gone tomorrow, he wouldn't have washed their bed sheets.

 _Happy version_  - “It's your turn to do the dishes, baby b, I did them last night.” “Jason. We had  _takeout_  last night.”

**39\. Torn**

Jason leaves and Tim watches him, and it's less like letting go and more like having his limbs torn from his body and there's no way to get fixed and he'll end up bleeding all over the place and maybe, maybe if Jason comes back, it'll be too late and Tim will already have run dry.

**40\. History**

“If you get the next two questions right, I'll give you a reward~”

**41\. Power**

In the streets (and skies) of Gotham, they're equals, but in bed, Jason does the only thing he knows how, he takes, everything, and Tim lets go.

**42\. Bother**

“DICK, OH MY GOD, OH MY  _GOD_ , GET OUT  **GET OUT**   _GET OUT_!”

“Fucking  _hell_ , Dick, and take the goddamn troll with you!”

**43\. God**

Jason doesn't believe in a god, but every night he says Tim's name like a prayer and falls to his knees to worship at the altar that is Tim's body.

**44\. Wall**

Sometimes, Tim gets lost in himself and nothing Jason says gets through to him, and all he can do is wait for Tim to come back, and so far, he's come back every time; but Jason doesn't know what he'll do when the day comes that Tim doesn't return.

 **45\. Naked**  (Princess Tutu!AU)

He places the robin at the edge of the fountain and looks away for one second, but one second is all it takes for the little bird to fall in; when he peeks over the edge, Jason smirks and tosses an old shirt at the wet, angry boy.

**46\. Drive**

“We could have  _flown_ , Jason,” and “Look at this godawful traffic,” and Tim doesn't stop _whining_  until Jason pulls over in a tree-shaded ditch and starts shedding his clothes.

**47\. Harm**

“Please stop, baby bird, stop, I'm here, you don't have to be afraid anymore, stop,  _Tim_ , stop, I'm not leaving, never again.”

 **48\. Precious**  (more of [cap](http://captainnaustralia.tumblr.com/)'s [baby!verse](http://captainnaustralia.tumblr.com/tagged/baby%21verse), JUST TELL ME WHEN YOU WANT ME TO STOP)

Peter opens his eyes, making grabby hands at Tim when he coos softly, and Jason thinks there is nothing more he could ask for that would make him happier than he is at this moment.

**49\. Hunger**

Soon, Jason becomes a habit, like eating, and slowly, he turns into a sin, like gluttony, and Tim is never full again.

**50\. Believe**

It could go like this: “You said you would stay, I thought you would stay,” (and it did), or it could go like this: “God-fucking-dammit, just, I thought, I thought you said you, open your eyes, Tim,  _fuck_ , just  _open your eyes_ ,” (and it almost did.)

But, for once in their lives, it goes the way they want it to:

“I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“I know.”


End file.
